The KA Project
by Hiarashi
Summary: No alternate title really...my goal really was to put out a fic of a pairing that deserves more love. Kida/Anri FTW! Warning, spoilers for those who haven't seen the whole anime series. Full comment and summary-ish inside.
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST OFF, THIS IS ALL SPOILERS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN ALL OF DURARARA. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT ANYTHING SPOILED. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

Author opening note: Okay, so this all started with me finishing the series and having to accept my Kida/Anri shipping just wasn't meant to be. I figured if all else fails, there's always fandom to find. Problem is, there is hardly ANY fandom for this pairing AT ALL. I took it in my hands to contribute to this unloved pairing and start what I have labeled 'The KA Project' (KA standing for Kida Anri). This will be a long, in-depth fic between one of my most-loved pairings and will be a 'what could have been' take on the durarara fiction world. Please sit back and read and please PLEASE don't forget to review.

(Dictionary definitions from Japanese to English: hai = yes, matte = wait, gomen= sorry, –san = suffix for someone who is the same status as speaker, –kun = suffix for young boy, -sensei = suffix for teacher) –these will be listed in the case I wind up accidently using Japanese words. If I forget one, please let me know.

(Chapter one song inspirations: Everything my heart desires-Mandy Moore, Can't let go-Mariah Carey, A thousand miles-Vanessa Carlton) –songs I listen to while writing the fiction, and yes I do recommend.

* * *

"_Maybe I did love Kida-kun…"_

Sonohara Anri looked up at the sky, fallen sakura petals danced in her vision as the sunlight caught each and every one in its pink hue. She sighed softly and proceeded onward.

_'Where are you now?'_

She heard someone bellow her name a ways behind her. She halted to a stop and turned with a small smile toward the darker haired boy who was racing to catch up with her.

_'There used to be another...'_

"Sonohara-san! How are you? Are you well?" Mikado began his usual fidgeting while the raven-haired girl watched him with a warm smile.

"I'm fine, Ryuugamine-kun. Thank you for asking."

_'Do I miss you? Did I love you?'_

**The days passed by the same since the third boy left their lives. Every face was a blur as the girl walked down the same road she normally took to school. Following the other boy who wondered the same things she wondered. Would their friend ever come back to them?**

Mikado glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sonohara. He was aware of her reserved personality, but he had never seen such sadness in her eyes before….or had he? Come to think of it; she had been like this for the past week since His childhood friend Kida Masaomi had up and left their lives. The three of them used to walk to school together like this every day. It was sad to think that they would never experience his terrible jokes or obnoxious flirting with the female of their group. He stole another glance at the quiet girl. He felt nothing but anger towards his male friend for leaving either of them without so much as a goodbye. It pained him to see Sonohara like this.

'She must have really liked him…'

He halted abruptly and turned a full one-eighty; stopping his friend in her tracks. The last thing he wanted was to see her frowning on a day as beautiful as this. Even if Masaomi was gone; that didn't mean they had to be sad all the time. He made it his job to do what he could to keep her happy until Masaomi returned.

"Sonohara-san…do you…well…do you maybe want to go…um…go somewhere after school?" He cringed at her familiar blank stare and held his hands up while blushing like mad. "Not like a date or anything! No! Just to hang out like friends…yeah, like friends just hanging out! Hahaha!"

She smiled softly at his teetering composure. How she adored the boy sometimes. It was moments like this that she felt just the two of them could be just fine.

However…

'_I still feel empty without you…'_

School was no different than any other day. The same routine lectures and quiet studies. The same students and teachers behaving the way they always would. Dazed and in thought; she made her way toward the stairs…unaware that she was being followed. Turning the corner at the bottom; she froze as a sinister deep voice heavily crept toward her ears.

"Anri…how are you my dear?"

Her eyes glazed over and she felt a slight tremble run through her body.

"My, don't look like that. Has it been a hard day for you?"

'_He used to be here.'_

Like a snake slithering about her shoulder blades…a lingering touch…she felt his arm drape around her lightly.

'_It was better before.'_

"How was class, my dear Anri?"

_He would stop it if he was here.'_

Hot, heavy breathing on her ear…a hand dangerously close to her bosom… it was all going to end here. She couldn't stop him even if she wanted to…and how terribly so did she want to. She closed her eyes tightly as she expected nothing more than the disgusting man pressed against her to have his way, once and for all.

That was, until a strong voice spoke up. A voice she would have never guessed to belong to anyone she knew.

"I thought I told you I loathe the ground you walk upon."

The hand was drawn back, the prey cowering from its predator. She turned full onto to face her enemy. He looked shocked at her strong aura omitting; making it's presence known.

"Anri…what did you just say?"

Indeed, the voice had been none other than her own. Perhaps she had finally broken free of her parasitic chains, perhaps the pain of her friend's disappearance was too much, or maybe it was just Saika speaking for her. In any case, she decided to play the part and see where she wound up.

"Nasujima-sensei… I don't like you. I never liked you. So please, don't."

He narrowed his eyes darkly. Perhaps he saw a weakness in demeanor. "You've changed Sonohara. I assumed you would be easier to approach without that boy around. Now I see that that factor makes it even harder to….."

"Sonohara-san!" At the sight of Mikado hollering and rounding the corner, the tall man decided to take his leave then and there. He turned around and made his way up the stairs without any response or notion. Mikado came to a skidding stop in front of the girl, bent over slightly and panting from the run.

"Sonohara-san…was that Nasujima-sensei I just saw?"

"Ehhh…hai."

He shoke his head at this. "You really should stay away from him. I remember hearing he was bad news from Masao…" He trailed off when he saw the sadness glaze her dark eyes.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to mention…"

"No…it's okay. I…I have to get home right away, I'm sorry Ryuugamine-kun." She took a bow and darted off.

"Matte! Weren't we going to walk home…..together?" He trailed off the last word sadly and quietly. He then let out a deep sigh. He should have figured something like this would happen. It didn't change the emptiness he felt though. He stared at the spot she previously stood blankly for a while. Around him, the last of the students had been making their way out and the hall janitor was making his rounds. When the lights began to dim and the energy-saving ones popped up; he felt it was time to go. He let out another deep sigh, this time longer and louder than the last.

"I…I miss him too, Sonohara-San…I miss him too."

Anri stared at herself in the girl's bathroom mirror. She had been there for a good half-hour after school had been let out….waiting…

'_Why? Why won't they come?'_

Any girl in her place would have tears erupting by this point after her incident with Mikado in the hall and. She however, wasn't just **ANY **girl. She lifted her right hand and let her fingers delicately graze across her right cheekbone a few millimeters away from her eye.

"I forgot…I can't cry. As long as it's about love…I can't cry…"

**It was then the girl realized that it could be it. This could possibly be…**

"I…"

"What are you doing in here?"

She looked up at the mirror again. This time, she saw not only herself but a familiar face in the back behind her.

"Harima Mika-san?"

The red head girl smiled sinisterly and snaked her way over to her former acquaintance.

She gave her a once-over and shoke her head at the sight.

"Still as dense as always I see."

"Mika-san? What are you talking..?"

"The one person you should have latched yourself onto and you decided to go and be independent for once. Sheesh! Did you ever think once that maybe what you had was meant to be?"

"What do you mean?" She could feel a slight flutter in her chest as the outgoing girl spoke so sharply and loudly to her. She couldn't mean what she thought she meant…could she?

"I know what you're thinking….and you're right! I've known you long enough to know how you think. You did make a mistake! I've seen you in the halls; you're miserable. Not like you were the happiest person to begin with but…you look just awful now!" She paused as she noticed the quieter girl giving her a small frown. "Hey! Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean! You loved him, didn't you?"

"….I…no…that's not it…I just…"

"And you let some bimbo come along and steal him from you, am I right? Did it ever occur to you that maybe he chose to 'settle' with her since you never made a move in return? I'll be you didn't even think about that, did you? Hmm?" She placed her hands on her hips and leaned to the side a bit for effect.

Anri turned away from the girl in shame. The truth was…she was right. It didn't matter who Kida-kun had left with. Chances were good that they were more life-like than she could ever be. Chances were good that they smiled more than she ever did. Chances were good that they could love him more than she ever could.

Why fight a losing battle?

"And yet you're still sad."

She quickly drew her eyes back up to the outspoken girl. She had just spoken her thoughts right out loud. Her eyes widen in shock, to which, the red-head giggled in response.

"See? I told you I know what you're thinking. You know? You really should take a page from me and Seiji-san's book. You should go to him."

Anri felt a heavy pain tighten in her chest. Saika was going wild and it didn't help that she herself felt light-headed at such bold words. "I can't…I don't know…I…"

The emerald-eyed girl frowned at this. "You mean, you don't know where they went?" Anri cast her gaze down once more in shame. Mika slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh! I see…so she was that afraid of competition that she had to take him far away where no girl could find him. Wow!" The girl then began to tap her pointer finger lightly upon her bottom lip while staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, her eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers together. Before Anri even had the chance to blink; the girl quickly turned back to her and grasped both hands of the shy girl's in that of her own. "Don't worry; I know of a way to get him back for you. You know about dollars, right? It's a free forum and anyone can join. If you keep watch on it tonight, you'll see what I mean." She let go of her hands, and with a wave made her way to the bathroom door entrance. Stopping on the way, she quickly turned back once more with a wink.

"Pretty soon, you'll be as happy as me and Seiji-san are!"

"Wait! Mika-san…!"

Anri reaching out her right hand as she watched the door swish back and forth. Her words had fallen from her lips on deaf ears as the girl had already left way before Anri had even opened her mouth. She sighed and then turned back to her reflection… a million thoughts racing through her head at once. What was her friend planning? What did dollars have to do with this? Was this going to involve Kida-kun at all?

'_Would I get to see him again?'_

She decided the only way she would know was to do what she was told. She flipped open her phone and pulled up the web.

**D-O-L-L-A-R-S **

GO SEARCH

* * *

Author comments: Alright, that's chapter one. Longer than I planned it to be but it's a good start. Chapter two will be Kida's POV. Keep in mind this is still slightly beta. I may go back and change a few things down the road but if that happens I will let everyone know.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: chapter two from Kida's perspective mostly. Keep in mind I might not be very nice towards Saki's character (but I won't bash harshly with no reasoning).

(Dictionary definitions from Japanese to English: –san = suffix for someone who is the same status as speaker) –these will be listed in the case I wind up accidentally using Japanese words. If I forget one, please let me know.

(Chapter two song inspirations: united nations-out of touch, seatbelts-call me) –song/s I listen to while writing the fiction, and yes I do recommend.

* * *

'_Are you ever coming back?'_

Kida Masaomi cracked open one eye as he felt sunlight fighting to emerge through his eyelids. He slowly opened up the other eye and was met with a plain room and bland curtains too weak to keep out the sun. He shifted his body a bit and turned to the clock on the nightstand. 9:22 Am. Not too bad, he had done worse and on school days no less. He reached out to wrap his arms around the body he had gotten used to being near him.

It wasn't there.

"Saki…?"

He sat up in full as he realized the hotel room he and Saki had put money forth. Not much but it was good for now. Lucky for them, Saki had come from a very rich family so she had plenty of money on her to last. He took another look at the vacant spot next to him.

'_That wasn't who I was dreaming I was next to…'_

He grabbed at his head as his dream presented itself in a damaged film roll.

_He pulled the dark-haired girl close to his body. Neither were clothed but sex was the farthest from each other's mind. All he wanted to do was hold her and never let go. He could feel her breaths gasping deep from her chest which was pressed snug and tight against his own. He buried his face in her shoulder and began to utter formless words. Everything he felt at that moment felt so good, so right, and so…so perfect._

_So why was he crying?_

"You're awake."

Broken from his deep thoughts, he looked up to see Saki standing in the doorway. In her hands she had a brown bag which from the smell he could tell was something his stomach wouldn't want to refuse.

He smiled at her. "Saki…you know you didn't have to go through the trouble…"

"I wanted to." She opened up the bag and began to lay out its contents on the coffee table. "You've done so much for me; I wanted to do this for you."

He stood up and strolled over behind her. Cold air hit his bare chest as the blanket fell to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"The best thing you can do for me is be there for me."

He felt her stiffen and a cold shiver went down his back as he realized she was unresponsive to his touch. "Saki?" He flipped her around so that she faced him. Her eyes showed nothing different but he knew she was clever at hiding her emotions. "What…?"

"You don't mean it." She said it with such calmness that it took him a moment to realize that the words were on a different emotion entirely. "You're body is here, but you're brain is back in Ikibukoro with them, isn't it Masaomi? I'm right aren't I?"

He pulled away from her and cast his head downward. His bangs swept over his eyes at the quick movement and shadowed the sadness that glowered in his irises.

'_She's wrong…she HAS to be wrong…I would never…'_

"Do you want to go back to them?"

His head flew up and he grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her into a passionate kiss. It was so intense that he threw both of them off from it. True, he loved Saki but he could never bring himself to give his body to her fully. Though many times, opportunity had presented itself...seeing as they even slept the same bed. He didn't know why but…he just couldn't do it. He pulled away from her to see her familiar smile creeping across her lips. He sighed and smiled back. Thinking things were okay.

Until she opened her mouth again to speak.

"You only have yourself convinced. I know you Masaomi. I also know whose name you've been calling in your sleep."

He felt his blood run cold at this. What the hell did she mean by that? His dream began to flash through his mind and he felt nothing more than to want to run outside and scream toward the sky.

"Saki…I…"

She placed her hand on his cheek which he instantly closed his eyes and covered with his own. "Don't talk. Just listen to me. I saw what some of your friends have posted on the Dollars forum. You're school is having a dance tonight. I think you need to go. Was it not you who promised you'd never run away again?"

He opened his eyes to face her full-on. "I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave either. But I don't want you to be unhappy. That matters way more." She moved her hand up from his cheek and ran it through his 'now black' locks. "You should color your hair before you go. It's how they remember you."

He bit his lip and pulled back. Did she realize what she was asking of him? How could he face them again? What of Izaya? What if he found out that he had returned? He could feel tears threaten his eyes. He was scared for both him and her. He didn't want to endanger anyone. He heard her chuckle and it broke his thoughts.

"Izaya-san won't know of this. Because I won't be coming. I will wait here while you go back. You don't have much time, you should hurry if you still want to get ready."

Relief fluttered through his chest but also excitement. He began to imagine walking into their gym and seeing Mikado's face at his presence. He would be excited as would Anri…

It felt like someone had just splashed cold water on his face as his dream came back to him clearly. It was _Anri _whose arms he had been in. It was _Anri _whose body had been pressed against his. It was _Anri _whom he desired to see again.

"You fell in love with both of us. Now you have to pick one."

He looked up at her, this time with more realization than shock.

"Go Masaomi."

He reached down and grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head. Reaching for his wallet and shoving it in his back pocket. He then reached for his phone and grabbed one of the Danishes Saki had brought and shoved it in his mouth all while trying to text his best friend and talk with the pastry in his mouth at the same time. Saki just chuckled at his attempts while he waved goodbye and with his mouth full, sputtered an 'I promise I'll be back.' She watched as he flung open the door and slammed it behind him. When she was sure she heard his footsteps disappear from her hearing; she sat in the chair and laid her head in her hands.

"Please…all I want is for you to be happy. Don't come back just because you feel guilty. I won't accept you if you do."

* * *

Author's comments: That felt shorter and rushed for some reason…but as a I said before, if I feel I want to; I'll go back and add more. Right now my goal is just to get this out there. Review please, it makes me wanna write more!


End file.
